Increasing hypothalamic somatostatin secretion is one of the causes of the aging-related fall in growth hormone secretion. As a result, the dose of exogenous somatostatin needed to suppress growth hormone secretion will be greater in older than young adults. New protocol now ready to recruit subjects. BIOSTATISTICIAN ONLY.